Amanecer Sin Ti
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Un fic corto con mucho cariño de Albert y Candy


**FIC**

 **Amanecer sin ti**

 **De Carol MacLand**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd**

Desde hace meses su novio se había estado comportando muy extraño, era una noche de viernes, debían asistir a una Gala de Beneficencia para un hospital que brindaba asistencia a personas de pocos recursos, en el cual ella trabajaba como voluntaria, una y otra vez revisaba su aspecto en el espejo, portaba un vestido color lila, descubierto en los hombros con unas delicadas mangas, ajustado Hasta la cintura y de falda amplía y larga, llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño de medio lado y utilizaba unos aretes de diamantes y una gargantilla que le hacía juego herencia De su madre, ya tenía más de dos largas horas esperándolo, estaba cansada de esa situación que estaba desgastando su amor y su relación, como Decía su abuelo "al mal paso darle prisa"

Si la vida le había enseñado algo era que el tiempo era un tesoro, un bien muy preciado , era como el petróleo "un recurso no renovable"

Con la determinación de saber que estaba ocultado su novio se sirvió un trago de whisky colocó unos cubos de hielo y bebio un trago, en su mente repasaba una. otra y otra vez lo que le diría cuando conversarán, a el primer trago le siguió un segundo y después un tercero, ya no quiso beber más ya que como médico y novia del organizador del evento tenia la obligación y el deber moral de estar en sus cinco sentidos

Suspiro largamente y se sentó en una silla ubicada frente a una venta que daba al jardín cerrando los ojos, pensado en su madre pensó "mami como te extraño, en estos momentos es cuando más necesito de un abrazo y tú consuelo", sin querer su mente la llevo a revivir el momento en que las dudas y la desconfianza se instalaron en su corazón, la escena se proyectaba en su mente como en una película de terror

Albert llego tarde a recogerla al hospital y cuando ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, sintió que sus pies tropezaban con un objeto, por lo que se inclinó y tanteando logró alcanzarlo, que sorpresa más grande al ver una pequeña agenda rosa, no le dio chance de decir nada porque Albert se la arrebato de las manos con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se puso nervioso

-¿Amor y esa agenda de quien es? Pregunta la rubia con inocencia

-Es de Patty, días atrás le preste el auto a Stear, y casualmente hoy me pregunto pero como a la única que monto e mi auto es a ti amor, pues ni cuenta me di que estaba en el suelo, contesta Albert un tanto nervioso

-Patty es una descuida, dijo la rubia un tanto extraña por la actitud de su novio

Los días pasaron y se encuentra con Patty para ir a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Annie y al pagar Patty se distrae y deja su tarjeta de crédito en la tienda, recorrieron el centro comercial mirando las vitrinas y charlando Hasta que les dio hambre y deciden entra a un local de comida rápida y Patty se da cuenta de su descuido al buscar la bendita tarjeta para cancelar

-Candy se me quedó la tarjeta en la tienda, dijo la morena con pesar

-Patty últimamente no se en donde tiene la cabeza, le dice la rubia, mientras van caminando de regreso

-Vamos Candy, tú eres más despistada que yo ¿por qué me dices eso?

-Por la agenda que dejaste en el auto de Albert el fin de semana pasado Patty

-¿Yo? ¿Qué agenda? Dice Patty

-Si, una Agenda rosada con bordes dorado y un broche de corazón, Patty

-Amiga, yo no tengo una agenda así. Mira la mía, Patty Saca una agencia verde agua con sus iniciales grabadas, esta es mi agenda, estas equivocada

Ese nefasto día la duda se clavo en su corazón como una astilla que se acrecentó con el pasar de las semanas, hasta el un día que fue a visitar a su novio para darle una sorpresa y la sorprendida fue ella, al encontrarlo solo en su oficina con una mujer, solo de recordar lo que vio la hacia sentir que en lugar de una astilla tenia una estaca clava en su pecho

Albert estaba sentado en su escritorio y prácticamente encima de él estaba una morena de ojos azules, allí Justo al lado de la mano derecha de la mujer se encontraba la agenda rosa que ella encontró en el auto, la mujer al levantar la mirada y verla paso su mano izquierda por la espalda de Albert acariciándolo y la poso en su hombro, acercándose más a él, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que cuando el volteó a mirarla sus bocas casi se rosaban, salió corriendo despavorida, no podía ver como se besan, se moriría si veía eso

Desde ese día había evitando verlo, casi quince días habían pasado y ella no se atrevió a confrontar la situación y mandarlo al demonio

Se levantó y se sirvió otro trago, por un momento le pareció escuchar la voz de su abuelo retumbar en la habitación "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente"

-¿Acaso fue eso abuelo? ¿Acaso confíe demasiado en su amor? Esto lo dijo casi gritando, viendo por la ventana observa al cielo como esperando una respuesta

Volvió a sentarte en la silla frente a la ventana bebiendo un whisky doble, nuevamente repaso mentalmente las actitudes extrañas de Albert, cada llegada tarde, cada escusa absurda que le dio, tantas citas canceladas ¿Como no me dí cuenta?

Nuevamente se voltea hacia el reloj que esta sobre la chimenea y ve la hora 9:00 pm, ya tenía tres hora, cuatro tragos dobles y tres sencillos en cima con la espera, se sentí algo mareada y recostó su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla cerrando los ojos por unos minutos, el sonido del celular sonando la hizo abrir sus ojos con renuencia, y escucha una voz femenina el otro lado la hizo estar atenta

-¿Aún lo estas esperando quería? Pues no deberías, porque él esta muy bien acompañado, se escuchaba música de fondo, cortan la llamada y ella se queda desconcertada, un instante más tarde vibra el celular que aún tiene en sus manos avisando la llegada de un mensaje al abrir el Facebook sus ojos se abren desmesuramente

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO DESGRACIADO? Una foto de Albert, su Albert, el amor de su vida con otra mujer en un antro

Sin pensarlo toma su bolsa y guarda el celular, toma las llaves del auto y sale corriendo levantando su falda, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus esmeraldas, ni cuenta se dio de como llego al centro nocturno, estaciono el auto, respiro profundo para tomar fuerza, se bajo y con toda la dignidad que poseía entro a ese lugar sabiendo que ya no tendría retorno

LA gente la veía extraña por su elegante vestido, con la mirada lo busco en la barra y no le encontraba, después de tan buscarlo lo ubica en la pista, se quería morir cuando lo vio bailando con aquella mujer con la que lo vio en la oficina, ella era tan alta como él, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, la mujer traía un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ella tenia una de sus manos sobre su trasero y Justo en ese momento le aprieta una nalga, él le sonríe pícaro y la pega más a su cuerpo, noo eso era demasiado para su pobre corazón, salió desorientada, de sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas, sentía que el odio crecía con cada paso que daba hacia afuera desde sus entraña, ya estando afuera recordó uno de tantos refranes que escucha de niña en la casa del abuelo "quién a hierro mata no puede morir a sombrerasos" justo en ese momento se está bajando de un auto un hombre castaño, bien parecido, ella camina Hasta el con determinación y sin mediar palabras lo besa, el hombre al principio solo se dejó pero después la tomo de la cintura y le devolvió el beso, fue un beso ardiente, sus lenguas se encontraron y justo en ese momento, ella se aparta, camina Hasta su auto esta vez rumbo a su casa, nuevamente se vio sin saber como, sentada frente a la venta con un vaso lleno hasta el borde de whisky, después de beber todo su contenido se levanta y vuelve a llenar el vaso y mejor decide llevar la botellas con ella, total ya nada tenia caso, al levantar la botella vio la hora en el reloj marcaba las 4:00 am

Camino hasta esa silla frente a la venta y comenzó a beber directo de la botella, el llanto no se hizo esperar, como un lamento de ultra tumba se escuchaba por toda la casa los sollozo de la rubia, en medio del desconsuelo inicio un monólogo, del que nunca nadie se enteraría

-¿Por qué todos los que amo me abandonan? Mami te fuiste y me dejaste sola, ahora entiendo tu dolor papito, no podías vivir sin ella y te apresuraste a su encuentro, abuelito los años te vencieron, yo sé que luchaste con todas tus fuerzas por no dejarme sola

-¿Pero tú Albert? tú no tienes justificación, me lo juraste, tú me lo prometiste, prometiste no dejar me sola,

\- NO SE COMO AMANECER SIN TI, NO QUIERO AMANECER SIN, grito a todo pulmón para luego cerrar los ojos y recostarse nueva en el respaldo de la silla, dejando salir sus lágrimas libremente, de repente siente que alguien la sacude de los hombros

-Candy, Candy amor despierta ¿Qué tienes mi vida? ¿Te duele algo, por qué lloras? desconcertada escuchaba que le decían su nombre, no me asuste por favor princesa despierta, la voz de Albert se escuchaba desesperada

-¿Tú qué rayos haces aquí? Contesto la rubia limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su manos

-Amor vine por ti, me tocó resolver unos contratiempos de última hora para el evento y se me hizo tarde, perdona princesa

-¿Tarde? Pregunta furiosa La chica

-Princesa ya se que te dije que te recogería temprano y son las nueve y media pero aún no llegan todos los invitados

Ella parpadear sin entender lo que él le dice y voltea a ver la hora en el Reloj, marcaba justo 9:30 pm, el rubio no le dio chance de decir o hacer nada, la tomo de una mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia afuera en el camino tomo su bolsos y un chal que estaba sobre una silla, ella no salía de su asombro y pensaba - Eres un descarado rubio traicionero

Como todo un caballero Albert abre la puerta del coche y prácticamente la acomodo en su asiento, cerrando la puerta la veía extrañado, tomo su lugar tras el volante y cuando se detiene en un semáforo, se voltea y le pregunta

-¿Pequeña tú estabas tomando? Al no recibir respuesta alguna busco un lugar para estacionarse y la confronto

-¿Candy Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no jugamos compartir nuestras penas y alegrías? Luego de un corto silencio ella le responde

-¿Te fuiste a cambiar la ropa? El la vio extrañado

-Pequeña este es un evento muy importante, no podía ir en ropa informal

-Si, ya vi, fue todo lo que dijo la rubia

-No me gusta que estés con esa actitud mi amor, perdoname, no fue mi intención retrasarme tanto, seguro que se te pasa el mal humor en cuanto lleguemos a la fiesta, apenas faltan veinte para las diez, Ella se voltea y lo veo con los ojos abiertos y parpadea unas cuantas veces y ya nos dice más hasta llegar al salón, al estacionar el carro Albert se voltea y la toma de la barbilla obligandola a verlo

-Mi vida de verdad disculpa no fue mí intención hacer esperar, quiero que estés feliz esta noche que será especial e importante para los dos, espero que la recuerdes toda tú vida, mi cielo ¿Por qué estabas llorando amor?

-Creo que tuve una espantosa pesadilla, Albert se vio reflejado en sus hermosas esmeralda y no pudo resistir tomar sus labios que pedían ser basados

Al contacto ella separo sus labios y él profundizó el beso, ella respondió con pasión dejando sin aliento, se separaron agitados y ella le limpio los labios, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-No llores mí vida ya todo paso y estamos juntos, él beso su frente y tocando la punta de la nariz le dice

-Pequeña llorona se te corrió el maquillaje ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras? Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo al oído

-Amanecer sin ti seria como estar muerta en vida, tomándola de la cintura la separó un poco para verla a los ojos

-Amanecer sin ti, sería vivir sin alma, sus miradas se cruzaron y sin palabras se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban, pequeña arregla tú maquillaje o se darán cuenta que estabas llorando, ella asintió y compuso su maquillaje cuando entraron al salón tomados de la mano todos sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo comenzaron aplaudir, ella se sorprendió y voltea a verlo y él le regala una radiante sonrisa

-Te amo Princesa, nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos, y él dulcemente con su pulgar las limpio

Desde lejos una morena de ojos azules observa la escena con notable disgusto y las dos se vieron fijamente, desafiandose con la mirada

-¿Albert quién es aquella mujer que esta allá? Pregunta la rubia indicándole a su novio con la cabeza, tratando de ubicar a quién ella señalaba, hasta que ve hacia donde ella le indica y al reconocerla le contesta

-Ella fue la persona que asignaron de la agencia de festejo para organizar todo preciosa

-¿La Agenda rosa que encontré en tú auto es de ella verdad? Eres un mentiroso Albert, dicho esto salio corriendo y por un momento el se quedo paralizado, cuando reaccionó ya ella se perdía entre la gente, se apresuró a buscarla pero no la veía por ningún lado

El el baño de las damas Candy lloraba en silencio dentro de un cubículo, cuando escucha a dos mujeres hablando

-¿La viste? No sabes como la odio Mayra

-¿A quién se supone que tendría que haber visto Rossana? Mucho cuidado con dar un espectáculo con los novios Rossana, porque vas a perder tú empleo, tú sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero este es mí negocio y no me conviene crearle una mala reputación a mí empresa, estas advertida

-Mayra el echo que seas Exitosa no Te da derecho hablarme de esa manera, te juro amiga que amo a ese hombre y que luche por él, porque pasara Muchas horas conmigo para que se diera cuenta que esa enana desabrida, patas de pollo no es mejor prospecto que yo ¡Por Dios mirame!

-Estas sobre aviso un contratiempo más y te despido, la rubia al escuchar todo aquello se da cuenta que su rubio hermoso es inocente y sale furiosa abriendo la puerta ruidosamente

-¿Con que tengo patas de pollo y soy una desabrida?

Las dos mujeres brindaron del susto viendo con horror la furia de aquella menuda mujer, como una gata loca Candy tomo de los pelos a la tal Rossana y de un solo jalón la tiro y se le monto encima y comenzó a dar cachetadas, dando una razón por cada una

-Esta por dejar tu cochina agenda, plasss  
Esta por retenerlo, plass  
Esta por descarada, plass  
Esta por querer ligarte a mi novio, plass

Mayra salio corriendo por ayuda y se encuentra de frente con el novio

-Por favor señor Andrew venga que su novia le está dando una paliza a Rossana, y ambos van corriendo al baño Albert al entrar se queda perplejo viendo aquel espectáculo y escucha incrédulo a su novia

-Esta por manosearlo el día que me viste en su oficina, plass  
-Esta por si se te ocurrió besarle, plass  
-Los que siguen para que se te quite lo resbalosa, plass plass plass, en ese momento Albert reacciona y la toma de la cintura levantadola en el aire

-Candy ya basta, por favor grito Albert asustado de verla haciendo eso

-Sueltame Albert que le tengo que dar su merecido, casi y se le suelda por lo que la abrazo con más fuerza

-Saqué a esa mujer o yo no respondo, gritó el rubio tratando de contener a Candy, Mayra ayudó a Rossana a levantarse y la saco arrastra del salón

-Rossana mañana ve por tú liquidación estas despedida, lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a poner en riesgo lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado construir

-¿Mira como me dejo? voy poner una denuncia en su contra para que la pongan presa decía llorando Rossana, acompañame Mayra

-Sí voy a declarar voy a decir que yo no sé que te sucedió, tú te lo buscaste sólitaaa, y me disculpas pero voy a hablar con los novios y tratar de evitar un escándalo  
Mayra dejo a Rossana llorando a mares, sin trabajo, sin el rubio y con una soberana paliza, y como diría el abuelo de Candy "quién siembra tormentas cosechara tempestades" pero Candy era un huracán categoría cinco

Mayra presurosa fue al baño, se disculpo con los novios y les explico que ya la muchacha había desecho un compromiso, pero el novio había aceptado tener la culpa y por ello no la habían despedido, Candy como la había escuchado la disculpo y le dijo que no había problema, entre las dos le contaron a Albert lo que había sucedido cada una desde su punto de vista y el abrazo a su princesa con fuerza

\- Princesa perdoname por hacerte pasar por todo esto, yo te quería sorprender y mira el dolor que te he causado, se puso de rodillas

-Te pido perdón mi vida, yo no quiero vivir sin ti, casate conmigo, ya no quiero amanecer sin ti una noche más, saco un hermoso anillo con un solitario y lo deslizó en su dedo anular mientras la veía los ojos, ella se agachó y la abrazo sin importar que estaban en el baño, el momento fue interrumpido por una Mayra muy risueña con sus dientes blancos muy pelados que pregunta

-¿Entonces para cuando preparamos la boda? Candy la miro con horror y le dijo

-Ni que estuviera loca, mi príncipe escapemos a las Vagas esta noche y nos casamos de una vez, Albert ni corto ni perezoso se levanta y la toma en brazos y contesta

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí, salieron por la puerta trasera mientra Candy conducía al aeropuerto Albert llama a su piloto y le explico que tenia una emergencia y necesitaba ir a las Vegas, cuatro horas después estaban vestidos con trajes de novios alquilados en frente de Elvis diciendo acepto

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **Carolina**


End file.
